


Hail to the King - Loki Facebook cover

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki finds himself by ascending to Odin's throne, albeit for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the King - Loki Facebook cover

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the second round of cottoncandybingo, and my “Finding Self” square. 
> 
> I happened to see the quote "hail to the king" somewhere on the internet whilst trolling around for ideas to fill the "Finding self" square. I immediately thought of Loki and so the facebook cover was created. (all this and I don't even use facebook myself ..... )

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/BeFunky_0344jpg_zps3fa7190a.jpg.html)


End file.
